


Asavoid!AU Drabbles

by EllieofMidnight



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Televoid! - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asavoid au, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, more things will be added when I do more!, super angsty goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight/pseuds/EllieofMidnight
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've done for my Asagao Academy/Televoid! crossover; Asavoid





	1. "I always hear you crying" - BrutalTown

**Author's Note:**

> Ian doesn't know how and he doesn't know why, but his time at Asagao is suddenly taken over by a strange, supernatural force that he can neither control nor escape.  
> (Check out ellieofmidnight.tumblr.com/tagged/asavoid_au for more things about this! Including rad work from other people and headcanons! Or drop me an ask if you have any questions! <3)

“Hey… Is everything okay?” Ian’s head snapped up from where he was staring blankly at the sheets of paper on his desk. He couldn’t say he’d been taking any of it in, the words on the pages merging into one big mess of a line.

“Fine.” He shrugged, turning a head to look over at Luke who seemed less and less convinced by the minute, his head cocked to one side as if examining him. A flash of annoyance shot through him, “I said I’m _fine_ , what more do you want?”

Luke’s curiosity seemed to melt into hurt and Ian almost immediately softened, his shoulders slumping in defeat, “Look, I’m sorry, I just…”

“What’s going on with you?” Ian raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak before Luke cut him off with a raised hand, “No, man, you’re not.. You’re not the same. You’re all.. flinchy and weird and… I always hear you crying. You cry, dude. And that’s not right. It’s not you. You’re Mr. bottle-it-up-inside-until-it-goes-away.”

Ian swallowed hard and turned his gaze back to the work in front of him, lamely shaking his head in reply, “Just.. forget about it. It’s nothing.”


	2. "I thought it was just a dream..." - BrutalTown

Ian didn’t know when it finally crossed the line from nightmare to reality. He didn’t know whether it was from the first day he found himself staring into space for hours at a time, or whether it was when he could’ve sworn he saw the flickers of static cross his vision, a quick glitch in the universe.

Was… This was all still real, right..?

“…ght? Ian? _Ian!_ ” Luke’s voice cut through the stillness like a saw through cheese and he shot upright, startled out of all thought. He wanted to reply, he really did, but.. That noise. The crackling of static and the occasional groans of… well, he didn’t know what they were. Something the void had conjured up to mess with him.

Ian blinked in surprise when a sharp elbow shoved him in the side and Luke came back into focus. Was he angry? Luke was never angry. Was this still Luke? His chest tightened and he swallowed hard, shoving his trembling hands into his pockets.

“What is going on with you!?” Ian flinched, his eyes darting down towards the floor. _It’s fine. It’s just Luke. It’s just Luke._ “You’ve been like this for weeks, you’ve gotta tell me, I… I’m worried about you.”

He couldn’t stop it. The tears pricked at the backs of his eyes and, before he knew it, they were spilling out over his cheeks, his head pounding and the gravely hum of the interference reverberating in the back of his mind. “I.. I thought it was just a dream but…”

Strong arms wrapped around his waist but Ian didn’t dare move. If he did, it might all fade away. Get sucked back into nothingness. Was he crazy..? He felt crazy… Although, if it meant Luke stayed with him, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing…


	3. "How long has this been going on?" - BrutalTown

“How long has this been going on?” The question had caught Ian off guard and he had to spend a moment to think about it. How long had it been? He tried to think about the last time he got some proper sleep; had it really been as long as a couple of weeks?

Ian looked up and raised his eyebrows in surprise, almost completely forgetting that Luke was still there, staring at him expectantly. He dropped his gaze back to the table, the club room suddenly feeling a lot more empty. Luke had told the others that he’d wanted to talk to him alone but… this wasn’t what he was hoping for.

“I don’t know.” He answered finally, his fingers drumming on the wood, “I guess.. it’s been a while but… It’s not important so I di–”

“Not important?!” Luke’s eyes were wide, mouth open in a mix of horror and confusion, “Ian, this is serious! You don’t hear the things I hear when you do sleep, but it’s even worse when you don’t, you’re going to end up doing some real damage to yourself!”

“Yeah, well,” Ian shrugged, swallowing hard and clenching his jaw, “I don’t think I can get much more damaged than I already feel.”


	4. "I can't live like this..." - FlowerMoose

Ian couldn’t remember the last time he slept. He couldn’t remember what it felt like to be able to concentrate on something for more than 30 seconds at a time. He couldn’t remember what it felt like to not feel sick constantly, both mentally and physically. He swallowed hard, blinking slowly in an attempt to keep himself awake. Just… Just one more hour… He just had to sit through one more hour…

The loud crackling and buzzing of static in his ears, coupled with the hand on his shoulder made him jump almost a foot out of his seat, heart hammering in his chest. He took a moment too look around him in a panicked frenzy; _it wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t re–_

Hana.

Ian span around in his seat, the hand automatically shooting away in surprise, and a sense of relief washed over him. Hana was real. “It’s you.” He breathed, his shoulders dropping a little and he wrung his trembling hands together, trying to get them to steady just a little. 

“Uh.. Y-Yeah, it’s me.” Hana smiled and Ian instantly felt more at ease. This was good. It was fine. Although, his heart sunk when she spoke up again, “Are you okay? Everyone left about twenty minutes ago. I brought you some lunch.”

Twenty minutes..? Ian looked down at his desk and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of the food spread out across the wood. How had he not noticed this? Since when had everyone left? He was just in class…

He shook his head and pushed the food towards the edge of the desk, “Thanks but… I’m good.” 

“Ian…” Hana sighed and pulled a chair up to his desk, watching him carefully. Honestly, it made him a little uncomfortable. “Please.. tell me what’s wrong. I’m worried about you. You look terrible, when was the last time you slept?”

Ian bit his lip and frowned, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to talk about this. He couldn’t talk about this. “Hana, don’t..” He couldn’t stop his voice cracking, trembling on every syllable. He put his head in his hands and hoping to god that he could keep his nerve, “I’m just… tired.”

Ian couldn’t see but he was pretty sure Hana wasn’t convinced, maybe Luke had told her something was wrong. But he wasn’t lying, he was definitely tired. So.. so tired… His breath caught in his throat and he shook his head, “I… I can’t live like this anymore…”

Hana didn’t speak and, honestly, he appreciated it. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to talk about what he heard or what he saw or… Just as long as she was there. That was all that mattered.


	5. "Has it always been like this?"

It hadn’t been that long since he’d been here. Ian wished that he could say the opposite, that he only visited the room every now and then, that he only heard the groans of the static on the TV when he’d had a particularly stressful day. But that simply wouldn’t be true. 

Having said that, he should’ve been used to it by now. The emptiness that such a place could bring. Luke had been pretty spot on when naming it, actually, it really was like a void. A large gaping hole in some universe somewhere where everything felt a million miles away.

The room itself wasn’t scary, or even threatening really. For a short trip, it might have even been nice, there was a seat and an old, retro TV, a potted plant for some extra homely touches. But then the isolation set in. Ian never really knew how long he was there for, there wasn’t nothing to even indicate the passage of time; he could’ve been there for minutes, hours, _months_. He’d taken to counting the seconds as they passed, which would only annoy certain club members once he was back in the real would but he didn’t care. He just had to make sure that time was still moving, even if it meant he had to make it move. It grounded him.

But one day, things seemed different. Perhaps it was a subtle change in atmosphere, but something seemed out of place. Had it always been like this? Ian looked up from his position on the floor, the chair, although comfortable, was beginning to put pressure on his back and he frowned. Something had changed.

And then he saw it. A flickering red light from the corner of the room. A.. camera? Was he being watched? Panic surged through his body and he sat bolt upright, his eyes moving from the camera to the TV. No. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. He stood, shooting up onto his feet as if the ground was electrified, and he raced to the corner. This wasn’t right. Who was watching him?!

***

Ian slumped back against the dark wall, his breathing heavy and his heartbeat racing quicker than he ever thought possible. There was no one here. He’d searched every little section of the room, turned the whole place upside down, but nothing. He’d screamed and cried until his voice was hoarse, banged on the walls and the floors until his hands were red, cracked and bleeding.

He cradled his head in his hands, quietly murmuring to himself, just to keep himself relatively calm. He’d be out soon. He’d find a way out. 

He couldn’t face the TV anymore. The static was flashing too often, too quickly, it was hurting his eyes. It tried to tell him things, subliminal messages in the crackles, taunting him with the occasional blinking of colour. Was he crazy for thinking he could get out..?

Ian couldn’t help but smile, a small laugh slipping from his lips. He was crazy. This was just a bad dream. Right? Right?! The laughter slowly died down into soft sobs as he buried his face into his knees. 

He’d be out soon…


	6. "Don't pull away yet" - BrutalTown

Ian knew that he was safe. It had taken some time, some adjusting, but he knew that he was back where he belonged for the time being. He never thought that his simple dorm room could be quite so comforting; the white walls, although stark, were a welcome change, the slow ticking of the clock calming his heartbeat. He counted the seconds, watching the second hand as it moved, heart fluttering whenever the minute hand jolted a fraction.

And then there was Luke. He thought he might have been freaked out, try and ignore it as much as he could, brush it off as if it never happened. But… Here he was, an arm around his waist, his chin resting on top of his head as Ian buried his face into his chest. 

It was nice like this. Dark and warm and comfortable. It was when Luke started to pull away that Ian felt a surge of panic rush through him, “Wait! D-Don’t pull away… Not yet.” He murmured. He felt stupid. He felt like a burden. Luke had things to do, he couldn’t just stick around until he felt a little better and if he waited until he was back to normal then, well, neither of them would ever get anything done.

“Huh? Oh, no, I’m not going anywhere.” Luke chuckled softly, arms wrapping back around Ian’s waist and his heart skipped a beat, “I just want to make sure my arm wasn’t about to go dead. Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m okay.”


	7. "Don't you dare shut me out" - BrutalTown

“Luke, please…” Ian didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to have to relive that night; it had been the worst one in a while and, honestly, it made him feel sick to even think about, “Don’t do this, it doesn’t matter, just–”

“No.” Luke’s voice was firm, an anger hidden behind it that he’d never heard before, “Don’t you dare shut me out!” It was harsh, loud. It stung. Luke never got angry, not really, sure, he got frustrated but… it was never like this.

Ian shrunk back against the wall and stared down at his knees. It was bad last night, the screeches of the void, the crackling of static, the never ending isolation. He had desperately tried to claw his way back, escape the blinking light of the camera, the buzzing. Oh god, the buzzing. And now that he was back, he thought it might have been better. He might have been able to ignore it, block it out, pretend nothing was wrong but… It was getting worse. He couldn’t hear. It was too loud. _It was too fucking loud._

He could vaguely hear Luke talking, his voice soft, something about him being worried, but he couldn’t tell. He felt so dizzy, his chest a vice. He just wanted it to be over, to be back to how they used to be. He’d screwed up. 

The next time Ian looked up, Luke was gone. The room was empty. He bit his lip and climbed off the bed, straightening his clothes with a shaky sigh. _Pull yourself together. You’re a mess._


	8. Things have changed - BrutalTown

There was something not right about all of this. Ian wasn’t the most expressive guy around, sure, but at least you could normally get an idea about what was wrong. Sometimes he’d take himself off to sit by himself and just think, and that was okay. Luke was used to that. But this was different. Ian didn’t take himself off anywhere anymore, in fact, he was more sociable than he’d ever been.

Although, just because he actually stuck around them for extended periods of time didn’t mean that this was better. Luke couldn’t pretend that he hadn’t seen the faraway look in Ian’s gaze, the dark bags underneath his eyes that seemed to drag his entire face down with them. And then there was the nightmares. He didn’t know when they’d started or what they were about, but he’d heard him. It wasn’t difficult to, really, not when they shared a bunk bed, but… Honestly, they scared him too.

But Ian wouldn’t talk about them, he didn’t talk about much anymore. Luke had tried, oh god had he tried, but he couldn’t get more than a dismissive ‘it’s fine’ or ‘forget about it’ out of him. But it wasn’t fine. Nothing about this was fine. He was barely eating and he definitely wasn’t getting enough sleep, not to mention that he freaked out when the PA system stopped working a couple of days prior.

“Hey, can we–”

“Talk about it? No. I’d rather we didn’t.”

And that was that. The conversation stopped just where it always did, with no resolution and without any feeling that he’d managed to help at all. It was crushing.


	9. "Just stay awake" - BrutalTown

The nights had been hard, that much was pretty damn clear. They’d taken a toll on him until he couldn’t see straight, couldn’t think clearly and couldn’t respond to questions in anything more than a couple of short sentences without turning into an incoherent mess. 

But classes were when everything got harder. He couldn’t focus, his grades were slipping, he hadn’t listened to when Shizuka had scolded him for turning in abysmal attempts at homework. It wasn’t his fault; the words kept moving on the page, his fingers shook every time he picked up a pen, _he couldn’t focus._

Ian hadn’t really registered when Luke had tried to speak to him. He heard the words, although muffled through a mix of mind fog and the fact that burying his head into his arms blocked out a good proportion of all sounds, but responding to them was… hard. He hadn’t noticed when Luke repeated his name the second time either. Or the third. Or when he scooped him up from his desk, frantically making his way down the empty corridors towards Creeps’ room, silently muttering something about hoping he was still there.

“You’re gonna make it, just stay awake. Just a little longer.”

He didn’t know how many days he’d been awake, they’d all started to blur together after the first three. But Ian knew that he was tired. So unbelievably tired. But sleep could wait. Even as he settled into the warmth of Luke’s chest, burying his face into the crook of his neck, listening to the soft rumble of his throat as he spoke… He knew that he couldn’t go back. No matter how much his body tried to force him back into unconsciousness… He’d avoid it as long as he could.


	10. Heart-to-Heart - MidnightMoose

_Buzz._

…

_Buzz._

…

_Buzz._

Ellie cracked an eye open and glanced across at the table beside her bed, blindly stretching an arm out to fumble for the offender. It wasn’t often that she managed to get to bed early, so to be interrupted from it was more than a little irritating. Sighing, she turned over onto her side, squinting as the brightness of the screen shot through the darkness, as if the sun itself had just been released into the room.

_Ian [3:49 a.m.]: Hey_

_Ian [3:50 a.m.]: You got a minute?_

_Ian [3:50 a.m.]: If you’re sleeping, could you at least tell me?_

She frowned, staring at the screen until the words came, and stayed, in focus. What was he doing awake at this time? Pushing herself up onto her elbow, she sighed, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

_Ellie [3:52 a.m.]: Uh, yeah. I guess so. What’s up?_

She thought about making a snide comment, making some kind of passive aggressive jab at the fact that it was almost 4 in the morning. But.. at the same time, that was what worried her. It wasn’t like him to be up so late, let alone awake enough to want to have a conversation.

Getting no reply, however, was what worried Ellie the most. Ian wasn’t the most chatty, but, for the most part, he’d answer if asked a question. Cursing under her breath, she quietly clambered out of her bed, tugged on her club jacket over her pyjamas and pushing her feet into her shoes.

***

Stumbling out Primose and out into the cold night air, Ellie broke into a sprint. She knew full well he wouldn’t still be in his room, not if he was texting her with the implication that he wanted to meet up. It would be dangerous and stupid, she knew that and he damn well did too. So she began the run towards the field, the dull thud of her feet against concrete swapping for the quiet rustling of grass. Maybe it would be nothing. Maybe he was just… having a bad night. God, she actually hoped that he was playing some stupid joke on her this time.

But to see the familiar figure slumped up against the tree, head dropped down so that his chin was pressed against his chest, made her heart ache. What was he doing out here so late..? “Hey..” Ellie’s voice was quiet as she slowly lowered herself down onto the damp grass, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she did so, a small smile ghosting over her face when Ian caught her eye, “What’s the matter?”

He shook his head, turning his gaze back to his feet, “Nothing.” He shrugged, although she couldn’t miss the flicker of doubt that crossed his expression, even in the pitch black. Ian let his shoulders drop in defeat when Ellie’s unconvinced silence dropped onto him like a dead weight, “Look, it’s nothing, alright? Just.. Sometimes.. I get nightmares. A-And they’re weird, but they’re nothing serious, they just…” Ian carded his fingers through his hair and she stayed quiet, just waiting until he was ready to carry on. Sometimes she wondered whether Ian was glad that he had two opposites in her and Luke. Maybe he just didn’t need his energy tonight because, as much as she loved Luke, it was understandable.

“Just..?”

“I…” Ian seemed to freeze, a tension rising to his shoulders that she’d never seen before, “I’d rather not go back. So I came out here. Thought you might offer some company; didn’t want to wake Luke.” Ellie frowned in thought, turning her own eyes to watch the clouds pass across the faint shadow of the moon, the field dipping in and out of speckled lighting.

“But.. they’re just dreams.” She pinched her mouth into a tight line, shaking her head in confusion, “Right? It’s not like you can just.. Stop sleeping.” She let a small laugh grace the air around them, although it fell to the ground almost as quickly as it came as Ian turned his head away, firmly pressing himself up against the trunk of the tree. “R-Right? Ian, you can’t just not sleep! That’s not healthy! You’ll end up hurting yourself, you could get seriously si–”

“Stop.” Ian’s voice cut deeper than Ellie had expected and she flinched, shrinking back in on herself, “Alright? Just… stop. I get it, you’re trying to look out for me, great. Thank you. But..” He sighed, “I need you to trust me. Because it’s not just dreams anymore. I don’t know, I just think that… This is the beginning of something else. And I don’t like it.”

Ellie nodded, offering Ian a quick smile and resting a hand on his arm, “Fine. I trust you. But if things get worse–”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll let you know.”

She hummed quietly in approval and glanced up at the sky. There wasn’t much more that needed to be said that couldn’t be conveyed in the comfortable absence of sound that settled in between them. There was something strange going on, that was for sure. She didn’t like the way that Ian had sounded when he spoke, the distant way his eyes had glazed over, the way that he seemed to be concentrating on 50 other things all at once. It was disconcerting to say the least. But she wouldn’t push it, that wouldn’t help anything. She’d give it time and pray to god that maybe this would all go away soon…


End file.
